umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanostonburg Railway Authority
The Sanostonburg Railway Authority, abbreviated SRA, was a railway operator in Unterganger Minecraft Server that mostly served the far east. All lines were taken over by the Redstone Railway Company in December 2019 following Ugu's departure. SRA is well-known for renovating other lines (such as Lucek Memorial Line) instead of building a line from scratch. There are currently only two lines under the ownership of SRA, The Boatlev "Fegeline" and Rail of Final Answer. Sanostonburg Railway Authority was founded by Ugultu in April 2018, and it is a part of Stb authorities chain. Although it doesn't just serve Sanostonburg but many other places. SRA is one of the first authorities in Sanostonburg alongside with STB-C and SMT. Ugultu was going to name it SROL in the beginning, but then changed his mind and used SRA instead. SROL would mean Sanostonburg Railway Operations Limited, based on London Overground Rail Operations Limited. SRA uses ticket machines instead of fare gates, there would be random officers checking tickets for stowaways, and would charge them with money penalty. Architectural style is mostly Victorian, as it was inspired from British Rail. Other stuff, like ticket police are based on Deutsches Bahn. Currently, SRA's headquarters are located in Junkers Tower, in Sanostonburg Mainland. Since Ugultu declared he restricted viaducts crossing Shenanigan Ocean, he planned 2 key stations. One in Springfield and the other in Constance, which would be Sanostonburg's gate to rest of the server. Both stations would connect via Fattie Bridge. Design Manual This section intends to provide general guidelines to construction of lines and stations for SRA. Rails *Should be laid straight with sharp 90° turns. Gradual curves are prohibited except in some rare cases. *Should be as flat as possible and have low gradients. The bare minimum is 1:3, with 1:5 or greater preferred. 1:1 gradient is forbidden. *Redstone power source must be hidden. *Tracks should have ballast under them, light gray cement is preferred, but should make sure it doesn't touch water. *In places infested with track-blocking mobs, put fences around the track right-of-way. Make sure mobs can't jump jump over the fence. *Viaducts shall be constructed in a manner deemed realistic (properly supported, not floating.) *Hill cuttings should be properly sloped, embanked or retained. Generally dirt slopes should be 1:1 max while stone slopes at 3:1 or more is acceptable. *Lighting placement should be justifiable. Please do not place redstone lamps or other light-emitting blocks under the track for illumination. 'Stations' *''SRA is not free-to-ride.'' There shall be ticket machines in stations. *Track stops shall be unpowered powered rails, but slope stop can also be used. *Redstone components should be well-hidden or disguised. *On every stop, shall be placed a sign text with following format: **This is: (line code) STATION NAME Next: (line code) NEXT STATION *As with viaducts, stations shall be constructed in a manner deemed realistic (not floating) *There should be at least one sign placed at station entrances indicating station and line name. Category:Infrastructure Category:Railways Category:Article stubs